Hello and good night
by Cissylein
Summary: Totaler Schmalz sag ich nur! Ja auch die Malfoys haben mal Lust auf Schmusen, oh mann, wessen Vorstellungskraft das übersteigt sollte lieber nich lesen! REUPLOADED


A/N: Ich möchte am Anfang mal ganz NETT erwähnen, dass alle meine fics gelöscht wurden! Ich hab beim REhochladen überlegt, ob ich jetzt ein paar fics weglasse, wie die zum Beispiel, mich aber dagegen entschieden, ich lade einfach alle noch mal hoch, auch die ersten.

Ich war mal so frei und hab die Reviews, die ich Gott sei dank behalten hatte, wieder hier reinzukopieren, logischerweise sind die deswegen nich signed.

Ich bin so furchtbar sauer, das könnt ihr euch nicht vorstellen. Ich habe keine Ahnung, ob jemand Spaß daran hatte meine fics zu löschen oder ob es an ffnet lag! Aber wie ihr euch vorstellen könnt, ist es ein ziemlicher Schock wenn man an Heiligabend auf sein Profil klickt und feststellen muss, das man plötzlich „Author of 0 Stories" ist! *tief Luft hol*

Egal, woran es lag, irgendwie hab ich keine Entschuldigung dafür, weil so was einfach nicht passieren darf! Aber egal, es ist passiert, da kann man ja nun jetzt nix mehr ändern. SO LEICHT BIN ICH NICHT UNTERZUKRIEGEN! 

Die Anmerkung steht am Anfang jeder fic, nicht dass ihr denkt ihr habt ein Déjàvu oder so! ^^

Ist euch das vielleicht auch schon einmal passiert? Würde mich mal interessieren. Naja. Ansonsten bin ich die Alte, glaub ich, wenn auch etwas wütend! *g* Ähähähä...

*************************************************************************************************************

Also das hier ist sooooooooowas von schmalzig! Find ich selber! Aber.......na ja........in unserem tristen Alltag brauchen wir so was ja auch mal, ne?  Viele können sich sicher nicht vorstellen, dass es bei den Malfoys zu Hause auch mal so harmonisch zugeht. Aber macht ja nichts, ihr seit hier ja schließlich auch in der Abteilung ROMANTIK!  Wer Narzissa lieber als Furie erlebt, der liest bitte „An einem regnerischen Tag" ! *g*

Mystical Selena, ich werd mir deine gesamte story mal vornehmen. Ein Chapter hab ich schon gelesen, werd dir reviewn wenn ich alle durchhab, ok?

Nikki, ich hoffe der Schmalz hier wird deine Meinung zum „Besten Cissylein der Welt" nich ändern! *g*

Und was ich das letze mal vergessen hab: Miss Shirley-Blythe, du warst der erste schrifftliche Reviewer meiner zuerst veröffentlichten Fanfic! *teteretäääää* Congratulations and thank you!!!! 

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling, wie immer.

Hello and Good Night

Es war spät abends als Lucius nach Hause kam. Narzissa hatte es sich in einem großen Sessel vor dem Kamin gemütlich gemacht und las. Ihr langes blondes Haar hing über die Lehne und schimmerte gülden im Schein des Feuers. 

Ihr Sohn war schon auf einem kleinerem Sessel eingeschlafen, als Mr. Malfoy die Wohnstube betrat. „ Warum ist er noch auf?", fragte er leise und deutete mit einer Kopfbewegung  zu Draco. „ Er hat auf dich gewartet.", antwortete Narzissa. Lucius schien überrascht. 

„Wirklich? Ist das so?" Narzissa nickte. Sie hatte das Buch auf ihren Bauch gelegt und betrachtete ihren Mann zärtlich. „ Ihr habt euch heute am Bahnhof nur kurz gesehen und er wollte sich sicher noch mit dir unterhalten. Wir wussten nicht das du so spät kommst."

Lucius war inzwischen bei Draco und patschte ihm sanft gegen die Wange. „ Draco, hey, Draco." Draco erwachte und blinzelte seinen Vater an. „ Hallo", sagte er verschlafen.

„ Hallo. Es ist Zeit. Ab ins Bett." 

Draco erhob sich gähnend und ging zu seiner Mutter. „ Gute Nacht." 

„ Gute Nacht", antwortete Narzissa, jetzt wieder in ihrem Buch vertieft, und sah nicht einmal auf. Draco blieb vor ihr stehen und sah sie enttäuscht an. Narzissa hob überrascht den Kopf.

„ Was ist?", fragte sie. „ Soll ich dich etwa noch zudecken?" Sie lachte, doch es klang härter als es gemeint war. Mit verletzter Mine wandte sich Draco zum Gehen, doch Narzissa hielt ihn am Handgelenk fest uns zog ihn näher zu sich heran. Sie sah ihn an, strich mit der Hand über seine Wange und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „ Gute Nacht", sagte sie leise. Sie lächelten sich an und Draco ging glücklich an seinem Vater vorbei, der es sich jetzt in dem Sessel gemütlich gemacht hatte, in dem Draco vorher gelegen hatte, rief ihm ein fröhliches gute Nacht entgegen und stapfte dann müde in sein Zimmer.

Narzissa schlug das Buch zu und streckte sich. „ Ich werde jetzt auch hoch gehen. Ich bin schrecklich müde." 

„ Was hast du denn die ganze Nacht gemacht?", fragte Lucius mit gespielter Ahnungslosigkeit. Narzissa schmunzelte und erhob sich. „ Das weißt du doch!" 

Lucius lachte. Sie ging zu ihm und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter. „ Hallo und gute Nacht", sagte sie und küsste ihn. Lucius strich ihr die Haare aus dem Gesicht.

„ Bleib bei mir! ", hauchte er.

„ Komm mit.", schlug Narzissa vor. Sie küssten sich zärtlich.

„ Bleib bei mir!", wiederholte Lucius. Sie lachte und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

„ Ich bin müde! Ich möchte schlafen."

„ Dann schlaf doch!", entgegnete Mr. Malfoy spitzfindig.

„ Nein ich möchte in meinem Bett schlafen. Mit dir!", lachte sie wieder und fingerte an seinen Kragenknöpfen herum. „ Also sei kein Dickkopf! Zieh dich aus und komm mir  nach, ja?"

Sie wollte aufstehen , aber Lucius hielt seine Arme um sie geschlossen.

„ Lucius...", rief sie kraftlos. Sie versuchte sich zu befreien, gab dann aber jeden Widerstand auf. Erschöpft lehnte sie sich an seine Schulter. Er küsste ihre Schläfen und strich ihr mit der Hand durch ihr weiches Haar. Narzissa allerdings, schnarchte demonstrativ, worauf Lucius sie endlich losließ und sie wegschubste. 

„ Dann geh du verfluchtes Weib!", rief er ergeben. Narzissa lachte triumphierend und wedelte mit dem Gürtel ihres Kimonos. Sie blies die Kerzen am Treppenabsatz aus und stieg mit langsamen Schritten die Treppe empor. Lucius konnte sie kaum noch sehen, das Knarren der Stufen und der Holzdielen, als sie den Gang oben erreicht hatte und zum Schlafzimmer ging, jedoch hören. Er stand auf und folgte ihr. Vor der ersten Stufe blieb er stehen und löschte mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs den Kamin.

Das Haus war jetzt nur noch durch das seichte Licht erhellt, das durch einen Spalt aus dem Schlafzimmer strömte, dessen Tür Narzissa offen gelassen hatte. Langsam und mit einem zufriedenen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht, stieg Lucius die Treppe empor und ging dem Licht entgegen. 

Ja also, wenn ihr schön reviewt, dann gibt's hiervon noch ne weniger schmalzige  Version : Good Night Sweetheart! Da gehts wesentlich heißer her! *sabber*


End file.
